FNAF: A Helping Hand
by Megapanda25
Summary: Working at Circus Baby's Funtime Diner was no walk in the park. Of course, things didn't get easier either. Now Mike has to deal with five new animatronics, two new guards who seemed to know more then they let on, and the ghost of a madman who seems more then content with fucking with his life. Oh, and the Funtime animatronics have had an "upgrade." Oh joy.
1. Prolouge

Eggs crawled through the vents towards Baby's room, humming happily to himself as he worked down his mental checklist. Foxy and Ballora were on their stages, Freddy was entertaining BonBon, and Lolbit was behaving herself in Parts and Storage. In other words, things were finally going well for a change.

"Everything seems fine so far," He mused to himself, even managing a small smile. "Maybe I can even get out early tonight."

He exited the vents and looked around in confusion as he realized that Baby's room was completely dark. Usually most the room be shrouded in darkness, and since Baby was never very talkative, it didn't usually bother him. But this time, EVERYTHING was dark. The puppets, the lights and shock buttons, and the other equipment. It as like the entire room had been switched off, falling completely still.

Deathly so.

Eggs gulped as he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Something wasn't right here. Then again, nothing was right with Circus Baby's Funtime Diner. He had found that out the hard way.

When he had started working there, he'd been desperate. He had too many bills and not enough cash to go around, so he ended up working as a...god, what did they even call it? Security guard? Technician? Fuck, he couldn't even remember at this point. Put simply, he looked after the animatronics while they were in storage. Simple enough, right?

Wrong. So, _so wrong._

Turns out, the bots were alive and self-aware, and also had a nasty habit of _murdering _people when they were out of "performance mode". He got a million excuses for it from corporate, but it all boiled down to a software error that filed some employees under a criminal database that had been attached after a past incident. He didn't really believe the excuse, but it didn't really matter either. All he needed to do was stay alive, and he got pretty good at it! Well, for awhile at least.

Around the end of the first week, the entire facility had some kind of shutdown. In a terrifying turn of events, Baby ended up guiding Eggs through the pitch black hallways, informing him that they "needed to talk". Turns out, talk meant "scoop out your organs and use your body as a vessel to escape the cold, damp, terrible realm that was the the bassment facility".

Weird translation, right?

However, in a stroke of **insane** luck, he had managed to talk the animatronics down from the digusting (and honestly idiotic) idea, instead settling to get more personal with them, and even allowing them to the top floor occasionaly during night hours.

The animatronics actually agreed to his terms, and had actually been behaving quite well since the incident. Overall deaths had decreased at the establishment, and corporate ended up giving him a brief pay raise for improving the workflow. Still, things were going a bit too well for his liking. Something had to give, something _always _did…

"Hello, Micheal."

Eggs let out an embarrassingly girly shriek of ear at the sudden appearance of Baby, who now stood on her stage, a smug smirk plastered on her face. She enjoyed giving him a good scare.

"H-hey, Baby." he greeted, attempting to compose himself hastily. He couldn't let her get to him. "You, uh, don't have to call me Micheal. Guidelines say that as long as I'm on the grounds, "Eggs Benedict" must be my name thanks to a certain scrap heap."

"You should really get that Hand-Unit replaced." She stated simply, green eyes boring into his own. "At the very least, we should be able to call you by your real name."

"I...don't disagree." Eggs-no, Mike agreed, before averting his gaze and stepping up to the now lit control panel. "Ok, let's get the checklist done. First routine, if you please."

"Of course. Executing Party Rountie-1A." She reported, before closing her eyes and humming for a few seconds. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped back open, now a beautiful shade of blue, and she flashed a dazzling smile. "Hiya, kids! My name is Baby, welcome to our restaurant! Who wants some fresh pizza?"

Despite his better instincts, Mike managed a small grin at the animatronic's performance. She always sounded so happy during the tests, never using the composed, condescending tone that he heard whenever he had to check on her or perform maintenance.

"Heh, nice. Now 2A, please."

Again, Baby's eyes fluttered shut, before snapping back open again, smile still wide and jovial.

"Hello again, children! Welcome to Ciruss Baby's stage. Would you like to hear a song?"

"Would it matter if I say yes?" Mike mused aloud as he checked off another box. To his surprise, a soft giggle echoed from the stage, drawing his attention back to Baby.

"Of course it matters, silly!" She chirped, eyes shining in an almost mischievous fashion. "Any requests?"

"Um...Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?" Mike asked after a moment of stunned silence. Yet again, Baby's eyes glowed a bit brighter, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, I love that one! I'll sing it now!" She replied cheerfully, before making a noise to simulate clearing your throat and starting to sing. "_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are~!"_

Mike offered a few celebratory claps as the song ended, genuinely beaming at the robot before him. He had never been to the restaurant during the day, so hearing her sing was not only a new occurrence, but a nice one at that. After a few moments, he noticed that she was staring at him expectantly, and he quickly cleared his throat and resumed his scanning of the checklist.

"RIght, um...that was very nice, Baby." He approved, trying to quell the embarrassed blush on his face. "Ok, we got one test left. 3A, please."

For a final time, Baby's eyes closed, and opened again, still bright. Still happy.

"We hope you've enjoyed the show, but now it's time for my friends and I have to go to sleep! Have a nice night everyone, and stay safe!"

Mike checked the final box, and then looked back at the animatronic on the other side of the glass, smiling despite his unease of what was to come next.

"Alright, that's everything. You can exit performance mode now." He told her. Slowly, her eyes dimmed, before returning to their natural green hue, though notably less bright now.

"I take it you enjoyed that show?" She addressed him, her tone back to that cold, uncaring nature that he had grown accustomed to. It was hard to remember that the other side of the animatronics that he saw during the test wasn't really. It was just programming.

"Yeah, it was a real treat." He confirmed snarkily, pocketing his list and turning on his Hand-Unit. "Maybe I can see it properly some time."

The ginger-haired animatronic hummed in acknowledgement before the Hand-Unit whirled to life, it's obnoxiously happy voice crackling out from the speaker.

"_Well done, valued employee! You've finished all your tasks for the night!" _It chriped, the forced cheeriness in it's tone making Mike scowl. Listening to it drone on about policies, past assignments, and success rates got grating, not helped by the fact that the damn keyboard on the shitty thing didn't work, so whenever he was asked something important he couldn't respond properly. "_Due to your commitment to the Fazbear Brand, we'd like to get me something special."_

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me, let me guess!" Mike interrupted, rolling his eyes at pad and speaking in mocking tone mirroring Hand-Unit's. "An exclusive, but expired membership to a business I'll never use? Or a brand new, exclusive firearm for me to shoot myself with? Wait, wait! I got it! It's another basket of _**fucking butter**_ isn't it?!"

Mike was fully aware of Baby chuckling quietly from the otherside of the glass, clearing enjoying his fit of frustration. Hand-Unit, on the other hand, didn't even react, instead simply displaying it's options and keypad.

"_Please select whatever option you prefer below." _

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm gonna get another basket of butter, aren't I?" Mike groaned, reaching out to make his selection before a tap on the glass caught his attention.

"If I may?" Baby quirred, her smile a bit wider than usual. "Try XC6TF3. That should get you something nice"

Mike quirked an eyebrow, surprised with the advice, but did as she suggested and typed in the code. A satisfying _ding!_ echoed within the chamber, followed by Hand-Unit's voice.

"_Congratulations, you selected the ever popular Cash Basket!" _ It announced, making the guard's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He cast Baby a knowing look, and was met with that same grin.

"How did you know that would work?"

"Technically, I didn't. There was still a twenty-seven percent chance you'd get another item." She admitted, an almost bashful quality entering her voice. "I just thought that since you've been so patient with us since the...incident, perhaps you deserved something for your efforts."

"Oh." Mike muttered, before a grin rose on his face. "Well, thank you. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite. See you tomorrow, Baby."

He turned around and started towards the exit after he said this, missing the way that the animatronic jolted behind the glass, her eyes wide and her cooling system rising to full power.

"I...um...goodbye." She murmured as Mike slipped back into the vents, crawling his way back toward the main security room. As he did so, he swore he saw movement from within the office. He paused, and allowed one hand to drift down to his baton on his belt and unclipping it before continuing towards the exit. He reached the vent after a few seconds, and with a quick jab knocked the vent cover and slipped out.

"Ah, there you are."

Mike jerked his head upward and came face to face with a woman in a purple polo, a Fazbear Entertainment logo embroidered on her left arm. She quirked her eyebrows expectantly as Mike hauled himself to his feet, brushing himself off and offering her an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry, Van-er, I mean boss." He greeted, grinning nervously at his superior. To her credit, Vanny just rolled her eyes and shook her head, shooting her co-worker a wry grin.

"Van is fine, Mike. You know I don't really care about rank." She corrected, before holding her hand out. "I am gonna need you Hand-Unit though. Company is requesting that all previous units get turned in, and you're the last on my list."

"Oh, sure. Here you go." Mike replied, handing over the device. Van turned it over a few times, as if scanning it for damaged, before nodding and pocketing it.

"Alright, cool. I should have your new unit by Monday. Until them, consider your schedule cleared."

"Wait, seriously?" Mike interjected, legitimately surprised by this development. Freddy's wasn't known for letting workers have many days off, so a four day break was a bit out of character.

"Let's just say there are gonna be some...developments while you're away." Van explained cryptically, turning away and walking back towards the elevator, becoming for Mike to follow. "You seen the news recently, Mikey?"

"Um, no. Why, did something happen?" He asked, now legitimately concerned. Van sighed deeply, and met her friend's gaze with a tired glance.

"Willam Afton was found dead in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

The words didn't register at first, as the name wasn't one at the forefront of Mike's mind. Then, it clicked. William Afton was the man who made the Funtime animatronics, and was the former business partner of Henry Emily, the creator of the Freddy Fazbear animatronics. They were both part of the Fazbear corporation, but had chosen very different paths in development.

Of course, there were also a pethera of unsavory rumors surrounding him. He'd been a suspect, or at the very least involved, in just about every scandal at Fazbear Entertainment. The Missing Children's incident, the murders at the sister location, even the Bite of '87. Wherever disaster struck, Afton was never far behind. Still, to hear that he died in one of the restaurants…

"Was it another accident?" He asked, air quotes audible around the last word. Policy was for all events in which someone is killed or injured on a Fazbear property be known as accidents, to prevent bad press or more rumors.

"Of a sort, yeah." Van confirmed as she pressed the button to take them to the main floor, waiting for the doors to close before continuing. "Look, it's an ongoing thing, but all I can tell you is that the company is now moving _away _from Afton's designs and making some...changes."

"Like what? Are they taking away the Funtime animatronics?"

"No, but they are doing a few modifications, hence the time off." She clarified, before snapping her fingers. "Oh, also! You'll be getting some new additions. The franchise that Afton died at is moving their animatronics here until everything gets sorted. Good news is you'll have two extra pairs of hands, since they're also sending over the guards from that place."

"Really? It'd be nice to not have to work alone anymore." Mike admitted, a bit excited with the prospect of having some human company for a change. The prospect of more animatronics, however, did make him a little nervous. "What about the animatronics thought?"

A wicked grin rose on Van's face, and the feeling of nervousness increased. That wasn't a great sign.

"Oh, you'll like these ones. Have you ever been to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" She asked, earning a nod in response. "Well, think those models. From what I hear, you'll get five animatronics. I think we'll have enough room for them in Parts and Storage."

"Huh, ok. You're the boss." Mike conceded as they reached the top floor. They both stepped out of the elevator, and crossed the shrouded dining room over to the punch card station. Mike clocked out, but before he could leave a hand met his shoulder, making him turn back to Van, who now looked a bit more nervous than before.

"Look, I know that you and I don't know each other that well or anything, but try to stay in one piece, alright Mike?" She muttered, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall next to them. "I know that you've got a good handle on things down there, but I'd appreciate it if you stayed cautious. I've lost more than a few friends to this place, and I don't want to lose another."

"Um, sure Van." Mike assured her, a bit surprised with the apparent vote of confidence from his superior. "I'll keep on my toes."

"Good...good. Just wanted to make sure." Van relented, flashing her co-corker a quick smile. "Have a nice night, Mike."

"Yeah, you too!" The guard replied, before heading for the door and leaving the establishment. As he walked down the sidewalk back towards his apartment, he found himself reflecting on his current situation. On one hand, more animatronics meant more hours, better pay, and potentially new co-workers. On the other hand, dangers could increase with five new animatronics in an already tense situation, not to mention that he didn't know what these new animatronics were or how dangerous they could be.

_I'm overthinking this! _He told himself, shaking his head and allowing a chuckle to skip past his lips. _I can handle whatever Fazbear can throw with me. Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?_


	2. Chapter 2: New Guys and Gals P1

Fours day passed in a breeze, and suddenly Mike was walking right back down that strip of sidewalk walking back towards Circus Baby's Funtime Diner. By the time he arrived, only a few lights were on inside, with a majority of the restaurant now dark.

"Um, hello?" Mike called out as he clocked in, met with an expected silence. He stepped farther into the establishment, before noticing that the light within Van's office was still on. He crept toward the door, and pushed it open gently.

Van was slouched over her desk inside, quiet snores slipping from her mouth. She looked absolutely wrecked, prompting Mike to consider just closing the door and walking away. However, Van jolted suddenly, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Wha-w-who's there?" She asked sharply, before noticing Mike and smiling. "Oh, Mike! Thank God, you and I need to have a chat."

"Is something wrong?" Mike asked as his boss got up from her chair and gestured for him to entert, closing the door behind him. "Did...did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong." She confirmed, taking a swig of her now likely cold coffee. "It just seems like everyone else in this god-forsaken place doesn't have an ounce of sense!"

Mike quirked his eyebrows up in confusion, prompting Van to release a tired sigh and sit down, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. After Mike sat, she started to explain.

"Ok, let's start at the top of my list. You remember how I said that the Funtimes would be sent away to be redesigned?" She started, continuing of Mike's nod. "Well apparently, whatever moron was in charge of the paperwork made a few mistakes, and instead of just taking out Afton's additions, they fucking _**scrapped **_the previous models!"

Mike's jaw immediately dropped as he gawked at his boss. "Does that mean-"

"Now before you ask, no, the Funtimes you worked with aren't gone." Van clarified, surprising Mike yet again. "Apparently, the technicians had the sense to pull all the animatronic's data out before they scraped the old models. So the animatronics will remember you, so to speak, and Afton's programming will be gone."

Despite his better judgment, Mike breathed a sigh of relief. Besides the obvious obstacle of having to re-establish peace with the animatronics, he also didn't like the thought of losing the progress he had made with them in a more personal sense.

"Ok, so...what's the problem then?" He asked casually. He regarded the words almost instantly as Van's gaze snapped back up to his, a scowl now present on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, Mikey!" She chirped in a sarcastically cheery tone. "Maybe it's the fact that instead of just moving software and taking out some parts, they completely REBUILT FOUR ANIMATRONICS, AND BUILT A FIFTH FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES! THAT'S NOT A CHEAP TRANSACTION, MIKE! **NOT. AT. ALL**!"

Mike had the good grace to shrink back in his chair, a fearful grimace on his face. He'd never heard Van yell before, and seeing in now was certainly a terrifying experience. However, it was over just as quickly as it started, with Van laughing in a near hysterical fashion as she hung her head in defeat.

"Now corporate is up my ass for the added expenses, two more people have quit, and I've gotten half a dozen complaints about those new animatronics from the pizzeria. I'm...I'm falling the fuck apart here, Mike."

Seeing Van in such a state of despair hurt Mike a lot. Sure, they weren't exactly friends, but he still cared about her! Slowly, he rose from his seat and walked over to her side of the desk, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. She looked up at him, visibly surprised and close to tears.

"It's gonna be ok, Van." He promised, offering her a kind smile. "I got your back, one hundred percent. You need anything at all, and I'm here to help, I promise you."

The manager stared up at her co-worker for a few moments, before a few broken laughs slipped past her lips and she cracked a grin.

"Good to know I have someone in my corner." She quipped, wiping her eyes and rising to her feet. "Thank you, Mike. Really. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side."

Any further conversation was brought to an end as the sound of the restaurants doors opening caught both worker's attentions.

"Ah, that should be the transer guys." Van mused, wiping her eyes a final time and turning to mike for confirmation. "How do I look?"

"Like you just got out of a mental breakdown." Mike snarked, coaxing a laugh from his superior.

"Asshole." Van chidded with a chuckle, before composing herself and opening her door, stepping into the dining hall. Mike followed alongside her, and greeted the two men who stood in the threshold of the entrance.

The taller and older of the two had short black hair and was eyeing one of the posters of Circus Baby on the wall, and had a case of what the professionals would call "resting bitch face". The other man was younger, maybe mid twenties, and had curly brown hair. He was the one to notice their approach, and tapped his partner's arm as they got closer.

"Um, hi! You guys are the security team for this place, right?" He asked, scratching his neck in an anxious manner.

"Yeah, that's us." Mike confirmed, flashing the man a disarming smile. "I'm assuming you guys are from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?"

"Yep, that's us!" The younger man confirmed. "I'm Jeremy, and this is Mike!"

"I'm...sorry, did you say Mike?"

The man with black hair quirked an eyebrow at the question, and stepped forward alongside the younger guard.

"Yeah, that's my name." He announced, glaring slightly. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, technically no." Mike admitted, extending his hand to the man. "Nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Mike."

The Mike with balck hair blinked, and the sides of his mouth quirked up slightly as he took the first Mike's hand.

"Huh. Ain't that a bitch." He stated cooly, an amused quality entering his tone. "If it helps, you can just call me Schmidt."

"Nah, it's cool. The facility already has a nickname for me." Mike replied, before turning back to Van. "Speaking of which, is the Hand-Unit replacement ready?"

"Yes, actually. It's already in the elevator." She explained, before glancing at her clock and letting out a whistle of surprise. "Well, I am twenty minutes over on my shift. I'm gonna clock out. You good to go, Mike?"

"All set, Van. Have a good night."

With that, the female guard started towards the punch out station, and Mike waved the two new guard towards the elevator.

"So, you two worked at a pizzeria?" Mike asked as he called the elevator, hoping to learn a bit more about his new co-workers before their shift officially started.

"Yup. It was a solo gig at first, but after they lost an employee to the animatronics, they hired Jeremy." Mike the Second explained. "We've been partners ever since."

"Really? Does the job get any easier with a partner?"

"Hell yeah. Having someone watching your back definitely makes things easier to manage." Mike the Second confirmed, stepping into the elevator as it arrived. "That said, it also makes things a bit harder because now you have to watch their back too."

"Hey! I wasn't helpless!" Jeremy defended, shooting his partner a defensive look. "I could hold my own! I whacked Chica that one time, remember?"

"Oh, that shit does not count!" Mike 2 countered, making the first Mike chuckle as he hit the button for the elevator to take them to the bottom floor. "You hit her once with a fucking frying pan, and immediatly apologized afterwards!"

"She didn't mean to scare me, so I felt bad!" Jeremy countered, before the voice of Hand-Unit cut him off.

"_Greetings, Eggs Benedict!" _It chirped happily, making Mike 2 scoff in surprise. "_My designation is Hand-Unit 2.0, I am programmed to help you in whatever way possible."_

"Yeah, I know." Mike, or now Eggs, groaned. "What's on the agenda tonight, Hand?"

"_First objective is to check on the Funtime animatronics and see how they have adjusted to their new units." _Hand-Unit listed. "_Second is to check on the new arrivals from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria."_

"Sounds like a full schedule." Mike mused, shooting Eggs a cheeky grin. "So, what's the play, Eggs?"

"I think you guys should get acquainted with the facility, so I guess a tour is in order." Eggs suggested, glancing between his fellow guards for approval.

"Sounds good to me!" Jeremy approved, followed closely by a nod from Mike. "So, where to first?"

"Well, I'd recommend the main security room. Quick question, though. How well can you guys crawl?"

"...why?"

Minutes later, after the three guards had managed to crawl their way to the main security room, they caught their breath as Eggs explained the purpose of the facility.

"So...they keep...the animatronics...down here...for maintenance?" Mike asked between ragged breaths. Jeremy didn't sound or look much better, having removed his cap and raking a hand through his hair.

"Yup, that's what they told me anyways." Eggs confirmed, before walking over to the main consoles and gesturing towards them. "Ok, so we can check two of the animatronics from here, those being Funtime Foxy on the right, and Ballora on the left."

"They sound like a real treat." Mike snarked, finally having recovered from the crawl. "So, how does this go?"

"Well, first we hit the light to check if they're on stage." Eggs explained, demonsting by pressing the light button for Ballora's side. The stage lit up and revealed...nothing. Eggs groaned, disappointed with this outcome. "Ok, so protocol is that if an animatronic isn't in stage, we give them a controlled shock."

"That sounds...painful." Jeremy mused with a grimace.

"Exactly, which is why I chose to use the speaker button instead. I...I don't like hurting them." Eggs retorted, a slight blush rising on his face with the confession. They were machines, not people. Why was he so so damn attached to them?

To his surprise, instead of laughing or shooting him strange looks, the two guards offered him expressions that almost looked like respect.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, Eggsy." Mike snarked playfully, a smile on his face. "Let's hear what Ballora has to say."

Eggs olidged the new guard, and pressed the button while speaking into the microphone at the station.

"Ballora? Are you alright?"

Several beats of silence passed, and the three guard glanced at each other with uncertain expressions. Then, a voice crackled through the speaker.

"_Micheal? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me Ballora." Eggs confirmed, grinning to himself. At least she was well enough to talk. "Are you ok? I heard that you and the others were...remodeled."

"_Yes, we were. I...I am alright." _She answered, though she sounded uncertain. "_This new form is very curious, however. The others are not as well adjusted."_

"Damn. How bad is it?"

"_Well, I think Foxy is the only one who is truly upset." _Ballora clarified, followed by the echoes of footsteps on the ground of her chamber. "_The others are merely confused, at least to my knowledge."_

"Ok. Thanks for the update, Ballora. Could you get on your stage please?"

"_Of course, my apologies._" She replied, before the sound of her rising on her stage filled the mic. "_I hope to see you soon, Micheal."_

"Likewise, B. See you soon." Eggs promised, before releasing the button and disabling the microphone. "Ok, so that's one down. Onto Foxy."

"Lead the way." Mike quipped as the three stepped from one side of the room to the other.

"Ok, first we flash the light." Eggs repeated, hit the light and once again spotting an empty stage. "Ugh, ok. Talking it is. Let's hope Foxy's in a chatty mood."

Eggs hit the mic button, and repeated his quirrey that he had used with Ballora.

"Foxy, are you ok?"

…

"_There you are, ye bloody bastard!"_

All three of the guard raised their eyebrows at the outburst, surprised by both the use of profanity and the scottish accent that tinged the female voice that had replied.

"F-foxy? Is that you?" Eggs asked after he recovered, receiving a bitter chuckle in reply.

"_Noooo, it's bloody BLACKBEARD, ye idiot! Yes, it's Foxy!" _

"So...they changed your voice, huh?"

This wasn't the smartest thing to say, Eggs could admit that. The roar of rage that followed confirmed that it had _definitely _been the wrong move.

"I, uh, think you pissed her off." Mike mused with a nervous chuckle while taking a few cautionary steps back, an action mirrored by Jeremy, who was starting to sweat.

"_My voice? MY DAMN VOICE?! MIKEY, THEY CHANGED __**ALL OF ME!**_" Foxy hissed, before a clatter of metal meeting wood followed. "_Check the damn stage, you'll see what they did!"_

Eggs did as instructed, hitting the light button and illuminating the stage.

Then his jaw dropped.

To be frank, he didn't really know how to describe the new look. _**Sexualized **_was the first word to come to mind, but at the same time, it didn't completely apply...emphasis on _completely_.

Foxy's new form was cleary female, with a slim figure and noticeable...assets in both the chest and rear regions. There was also a lack of gaps in her plating, making her animatronic suit look more natural, almost...human. Even her head was no longer fox like, but instead that of a human with fox ears, as well as a tail lower on her body.

"...What. The. Fuck."

"_EXACTLY!" _The fox (former fox?) shouted, waving her arms around madly. "_And this is just ME! Ye haven't even seen Freddy or Baby yet! Oh, and the new one-_"

"Foxy, I-I'd love to get the full lowdown, but I feel like we should do it all together." Eggs interrupted, desperately trying to quell the heat on his cheeks. "C-could you please get everyone together in Baby's room? Please?"

"_...Yarg, fine. I'll get them all together." _Foxy promised. "_But ye best not be late! Crawl fast, lad!"_

With that, Eggs removed his hand from the speaker, and cupped his face in embarrassment. What the hell was that? Why did Foxy look like...well, like _**that**_?!

"So, I take it that this isn't normal for you?" Mike asked, only a bit of snark in his tone, with the rest being genuine surprise.

"No. No it is not." Eggs admitted, before scooting over to the hatch to Baby's room and pulling it free. "Ok...let's see what kind of shit we're getting into.

~~~Line Break~~~

Within the confines of Parts and Storage, a golden Freddy Fazbear suit twitched before the dark voids of it's empty eyes suddenly gained pinpricks of light, which scanned the room curiously.

"..._**What have you done now, Afton?**_"


	3. Chapter 3: New Guys and Gals P2

"So, we gonna get an explanation for what the hell is going on?" Mike asked impatiently, still not thrilled with having to climb through the tight vents. Jeremy had adjusted must faster, but didn't look any more pleased with the condition.

"Hopefully, but I can't promise anything." Eggs replied as he stepped up to the control panel, muttering a quiet "Here goes nothing" before pressing the speaker button. "Alright, I'm here."

After a moment of silence, Baby's soft voice crackled through the opposite speaker, her tone audibly irritated.

"_There's no need for the speaker, Micheal. We can all hear you fine without it." _She answered, prompting an awkward chuckle from the guard. He had forgotten that bay's chamber had a direct line between the security room, meaning she could hear him without the speaker.

"Sorry about that. Need me to hit the lights?"

"_That would be nice, yes." _She confirmed, prompting Eggs to flip the switch and illuminate the room in a cool blue light and revealing the animatronics within. For the second time that evening, his jaw dropped.

Ballora honestly didn't look too different, excusing some adjustments to her "measurements", an added foot of height, and her new suit having a lack of gaps. Her eyes were still hidden by closed lids, but he could have sworn she flinched slightly as his gaze passed over her.

Foxy and Freddy looked the most different, with both the upgrade to their busts and figure as well as a majority of their features leaning towards the human side of the spectrum, such as what appeared to be synthetic hair, while still keeping their original animal qualities, like their ears, intact. Luckily, BonBon still looked the same, but seemed to be deactivated.

The new animatronic seemed to be a version of Chica with the Funtime color scheme. Following with the bizarre theme of apparent sensualization, her body was bigger in all the right places for a strip club and all the wrong places for a fucking diner for fucking children.

And finally, there was Circus Baby herself. Previously seven feet tall, she had now been shortened to around six. Like her fellow Funtimes, her new form was sleet, humanesque, and...ahem, gifted in the right places. Something else that Eggs had noticed was that all of the animatronics could now emote properly, as evident by the fact of Baby openly scowling at him.

"You know, most would say staring is rude." She growled, arms crossed and eyes glowing.

"A-ah, right. Sorry." Eggs apologized, hastily razing his eyes to meet her gaze. "You guys just look...well, different."

"Oh, ye don't say?" Foxy spat sarcastically, her mock smile falling into a scowl as she looked past Eggs to the other guard. "An' who in the hell are they?"

Eggs looked over his shoulder, confirming that his fellow guards were still present. Mike, to his credit, only looked mildly surprised by the sight before him. Jeremy, on the other hand, was flushing openly and was currently looking at anything besides the animatronic females before him.

"These are my new coworkers." He explained, before gesturing to them. "Mike, Jeremy, introduce yourselves."

"U-um, h-hey." Jeremy greeted meekly, briefly meeting their eyes before refocusing on the floor.

"Heya, I'm Mike." The older guard greeted, before cracking a mischievous grin. "So, how're you all adjusting to your new forms?"

Baby's frown deepened, but she was prevented from retorting by Freddy, who beamed at the new guards excitedly.

"I actually don't mind it!" She chirped, earning a quirked eyebrow from Eggs. hearing her with a female voice was...different. Not bad, but definitely strange. "At first, I was freaked out, but now I've kinda adjusted. It's really not that bad!"

"I actually agree with Freddy." Ballora commented, tilting her head in thought. "So far, I've encountered no flaws with my new form. Even the Minirina's seem happy with it."

Baby and Foxy both still looked irritated, but to a lesser degree than before. _Well, that's a start._ Eggs thought to himself, before noticing that Chica's gaze was lingering on him. As he met her gaze, he offered her a small smile and waved.

"Uh, hey. You're the new animatronic, right?"

Chica jolted slightly, almost as though she had spaced out while staring at him. She let out what almost sounded like a nervous chuckle, and returned the smile.

"Yeah, that's me." She confirmed. "My name is Funtime Chica, it's nice to meet you Eggs!"

"Nice to meet you too, Chica." He replied, smile still present on his face. It was nice for one of the animatronics to be naturally friendly instead of mildly tolerable. Still he didn't miss the way Baby's gaze flicked between them, an expression he was uncertain of on her face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she looked...agitated?

"So, what the next step here, boss?" Mike asked, bringing Eggs attention back to his fellow guards. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the Hand-Unit's checklist.

"Well, we've checked on these guys, so one down." He announced, before looking up and addressing the Funtimes. "Do any of you need any repairs?"

All five animatronics confirmed that they would be fine for the night, prompting him to check the box and turn to his fellow guards with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Alrightly, we're all good. Start back towards the security room." He instructed, ignoring Mike's groan of annoyance as he turned back to the animatronics. "Have a good night, you guys. Try not to break anything."

With that, he turned back around to join Jeremy and Mike, who had already started cramming themselves into the vent. However, he came to a halt as someone cleared their throat from behind the glass, turning back around. Baby remained in the chamber while the rest of the animatronics cleared out, an uncertain expression on her face.

"Um, Micheal?" She started, eyes meeting his hesitantly. "I...I did have one question, if you don't mind."

"Oh! Uh, sure Baby." Eggs replied, turning to face her fully. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering...what do you really think of my new form?" She asked, the uncertainty in her tone surprising Eggs. "I'm still deciding for myself, but I'd like to get your thoughts."

"I mean...honestly?" Eggs started, his eyes tracing her form. Her pale white "skin", her dazzling green eyes, her impressive bust, her absolutely riveting thighs-

_Woah, woah, WOAH! Slow your roll there, brain! _He shouted mentally, a blush creeping up his face. _Don't sexualize the fucking robots! That's fucking wierd and you know it! Just...give her an honest answer._

"I think you look beautiful."

_TOO HONEST! TOO FUCKING HONEST!_

Eggs didn't even give Baby a chance to respond, tossing a hasty goodbye over his shoulder as he practically threw himself into the vent and started to crawl, face burning from the embarrassed blush residing on it. If he had remained in the room, however, he would have noticed a matching scarlet blush on the animatronic's face, another addition of the recent "upgrades."

"...Beautiful..?"

~~~Line Break~~~

"So, how experience are you guys in this business?" Eggs asked after rejoining Mike and Jeremy at the door to Parts and Service. After a great deal of bitching from Mike, Hand-Unit had located a seperate entrance they could use without going through the vents.

"I've got two years under my belt, and Jermey's got about one and a half." Mike explained, before stopping outside the door and addressing Eggs directly. "Ok, so I noticed that you have your way of dealing with your animatronics."

"I...suppose so."

"Ok, so Jeremy and I have our way of dealing with our. Just...follow our lead." Mike instructed, turning to Jeremy. "You ready, man?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." The younger guard confirmed, straightening his cap. "Let's do this!"

Mike nodded in confirmation, smirking at his comrades enthusiasm, and opened the door.

Immediately, a burst of yellow shot out from the darkness, starting Eggs and making him stumble backwards. The shock didn't disappoint as he realized what the shape was.

A golden Freddy Fazbear suit stood-no, not stood. _Flouted _in the threshold. Instead of eyes, it had pinpricks of light that jumped between the guards, before settling on Mike.

"_**Ah, Micheal. You still live.**_" It droned, sounding almost exasperated. "_**Wonderful."**_

"Nice to see you too, Goldie." Mike snarked, before his expression became serious. "So, where are the others?"

~~~Line Break~~~

Van glared at the package that was sitting on her kitchen table, hoping that if she stared at it long enough it would self destruct. So far, her method wasn't working.

It had been on her doorstep when she had arrived, with a Freddy Fazbear sticker on top and the words "SPECIAL SURPRISE" written in what looked like purple sharply. Needless to say, she didn't plan on opening it in fear of what could be inside.

But then the curiosity started.

_What could it be? _

She stared for another minute before mubling a half-hearted "Aw, fuck it." and starting toward the box. She picked up a butter knife on the way,and after cutting the tape popped it open easily. After brushing around the packing peanuts, she found the contents of the box...and frowned.

_What the fuck?_

She lifted the mask out of the box, brushing spare peanuts away. Well, mask wasn't really a good depiction. Technically, it was an animatronic head, specifically one of Bonnie. It looked to be in good condition, and was surprisingly light. The only weird thing was the color.

_Since when has Bonnie been yellow?_

She held the head for a few more moments, staring into it's none existent eyes. What a strange item to receive form work...I wonder…

Slowly, carefully, she lifted the mask up over her, and brought it down on her head. Her vision was temporarily obstructed, but as soon as the mask was in place, she could see again. It felt...odd. Kinda stuffy, yet simultaneously freeing.

_Huh. Weird…_

_**Hello, Vanessa.**_

The voice made her jump, and she whipped around, attempting to find who it belonged to, wondering how the hell someone had gotten into her apartment.

_**I'm afraid you won't be able to see me. **_The voice explained, it's tone light and joyous.

_W-what the hell? Am I going insane?_

_**Oh, heavens no! You're not going crazy my dear. **_The voice insisted, louder while it's tone still remained jovial, if not amused. _**Of course, it would probably help if I introduced myself.**_

_**Greetings. My name is William. William Afton.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Bear and the Puppet

Eggs was in a state of...denial? Disbelief? Nauseation? All of the above?

The last hour had been a complete rollercoaster of emotions, with the tale that he had been told sounding completely insane, and yet some part of him knew it couldn't be fake.

Fazbear Entertainment wasn't a normal company, and William Afton wasn't just a quirky inventor with a troubled past. He was a twisted pychopath, a madman of hillarious preportions, and a murder of nearly a dozen counts. And Eggs had heard all of this...from one of his victims.

Cassidy didn't completely remember how it had happened. After so many years, the lines became blurred, the memories oh so foggy. But they remembered him. The man in the yellow bunny suit, offering them a special look at Fredbear! All they had to do was meet him in a back room, the "safe" room. They remembered how excited they'd been, only for an immense feeling of fear to build as the rabbit cornered them, a sharp blade in his hand. The pain...God, the pain…

And then they were in the suit. That cold, cramped, suit that never got any homier. Joint stiff and weary. In the end, they got to meet Fredbear...and they got to stay with him.

The years dragged on, and Cassidy witnessed more and more death. The Bite of '87, the Missing Children's incident. They witnessed all of William's crimes, all his brutal and sadistic practices. They saw all of his sins. And in those years, a dark, festering hate started to grow within them.

After some time, Fazbear Entertainment was made aware of the serious charges that William would be facing as a suspect for these disappearances, and made the right move by firing him. After that, they started doing damage control, closing several locations for "maintenance" and "updates". In reality, not only were they getting rid of any evidence and make sure the animatronics were set to alert employees if Afton arrived on the premises.

Of course, Fredbear didn't need any updates, as he was "decommissioned", and only kept in the back room as an emergency replacement for any malfunctions. Malfunctions that had been happening more and more lately, ever since the disappearances.

The bodies weren't there anymore, of course. William had taken care of them long ago. But the souls of the children he killed? Oh, they were still there. And they were very, very angry.

At night, they possessed the animatronics. They stumbled around the dark restaurant in a vengeful rage, targeting the guards who wore the same uniform as their killer. They killed two guards in a span of a month, but neither were William. This only made the spirits angrier, and the malfunctions intensified through the day shift.

And then Mike arrived.

At first, the routine was the same. Attempt to reach the office and murder the guard. They didn't get him on the first night, so they were just as determined the next...and the next. And the next.

A week passed, and for the first time in years, the spirits were stumped. Mike was just unreachable. Worse yet, he seemed to _enjoy _teasing them. Letting them get close before slamming the door, or pretending he didn't see them on camera. He was _toying _with them. With their eternal damnation! AS IF IT WERE A GAME!

Finally, they caught him. It took over two months, but eventually they caught him off guard. As they dragged him to the back room, he didn't struggle. Didn't scream. He just stayed silent and allowed the events to play out. As the prepared to stuff him into one of the Fazbear suits, Cassidy was the one to ask why he didn't care, why he was so damn calm. They'd never forget what he said.

"_I think I get it. I kept wondering why the animatronics would be hostile. It just didn't make sense, no matter how shitty Fazbear's programing was." _He had explained, before his eyes had met theirs. "_But that's because you aren't animatronics, are you?"_

They were in shock. After so long of being alone, isolated, broken. Finally, someone knew they were there. Someone knew they were still alive. Needless to say, they let him go. They fully expected him to just leave, never to return. Instead, he came back the next night, and waited patiently for them to arrive.

From that night on, he actively interacted with them. He played games, told them stories. He made an effort to make them happy. And it worked.

After a while, Jeremy was brought on board. Mike explained the situation to him, and despite how crazy it sounded, Jeremy gave him a chance. He helped Mike, and eventually shared his beliefs regarding the spirits. Everything was going wonderfully.

And then _**he came back.**_

He ambushed the two guards as they entered the building, and tied them up in the Safe Room. He probably planned to kill them, but instead he decided to finish what he started first. One by one, he lured the spirits to him, and dismantled their animatronics suits. He must have thought this would stop them, that they would fade away without their vessels.

He was wrong.

They cornered him in the safe room, forcing him into the springlock suit. The very one he had murdered them in. Seconds later, a horrible cracking filled the room followed by his screams of pain. It were music to the children's ears. Slowly, they allowed themselves to let go, leaving the broken, dying William Afton to his fate. All except Cassidy.

They stayed behind, freeing Mike and Jeremy and letting them leave. As William lay dying within his precious suit, they watched him. Watched him bleed, watched him suffer. That rage that had linger within them for years dissipated as the light drained from the murderer's eyes, and soon enough, they left the room too. A part of them wanted to let go, to join their friends is a better place...to have their happiest day…

"_**But I chose to stay.**_" They finished, eyelights boring into the guard's eyes. "_**Even with William gone, I knew there would be more. He made many people suffer, after all. I wanted to help them how I could.**_"

"I...I'm so sorry." Eggs muttered numbly, a tightness in his chest he hadn't been expecting. "You didn't deserve to die so young. You should have had a full life, not...not this."

"_**Your sympathies are appreciated, but unnecessary**_." Goldie replied, tilting their head down in what seemed like a motion of acknowledgment. "_**I have made my choice, and I don't regret the work I've done, or what I will do in the future.**_"

"And what is in the future exactly?" Mike asked from his spot near the exit, arms crossed. Goldie fixed the older guard with a stare that seemed to readiate irritation.

"_**Finishing the job. As I've said many times now, William had many victims.**_" They retorted, gaze sweeping back to the far side of the room. "_**One of which...has finally returned.**_"

The guards all followed the bear's gaze, watching as a slender shape emerged from the shadows. A puppet-esqe entity floated through the air towards them, a soft, feminine voice echoing from its mouth.

"**Hello again, Jeremy.**" It greeted politely, eyelights locked onto the youngest guard. "**I'm glad to see you're still working with Mike. You two make a good team.**"

"Holy shit. Y-you're real." Jeremy muttered, taking a few steps away from the puppet. "I-I thought you were just some kind of hallucination."

"_**I can assure you, she is very real.**_" Goldie commented, before turning back toward the puppet fully and quirking his brow. "_**I assume that the others are truly gone?**_"

"**You're correct." **The marionette confirmed, a somber quality entering her tone. "**They've moved on. Perhaps, if you reconsidered-"**

"_**No. We've discussed this, Charlotte.**_" The bear cut her off, it's tone becoming irritated. "_**I'm not leaving. Not until I finish this and burn every last remnant of Afton from this Earth.**_"

The two animatronic's glared at each other for several moments, only for Eggs to bring the silence to an end, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wait...Charlotte?" He asked, prompting the puppet to turn to him. "You're...you're Henry's kid, aren't you?"

The puppet jolted as she heard the name, and bowed her head slightly as she answered.

"**Yes, yes I was...is my father still alive?**"

"Yes, he is. I actually met him when I applied for this job." Eggs confirmed, smiling sadly as he recalled the meeting. "He was nice, kinda a stereotypical dad. Still, there was this sadness in his eyes...I think he really misses you."

"**I...miss him too.**"

Suddenly, Mike's watch started to beep, prompting the guard to glance down at it and whistle in surprise.

"Fuck me sidwise, it's already six." He mused, before turning his attention back to animatronics. "We're finishing to conversion tonight, correct?"

"_**Indeed.**_" Goldie confirmed, before turning their gaze to Eggs and nodding. "_**It's been a pleasure, Mr. Benedict.**_"

"That's...not my real name, but likewise." The guard responded, watching both the bear and puppet as they turned around and slung back into the darkness. As they did, he spotted something in the back of the room, past the darkness. Four animatronic suits lay on the ground, dismantled sloppily. They looked like the original four character; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"Hey, c'mon Eggs. We got to get to the elevator." Jeremy coexed, bringing Eggs back to reality and guiding him out of the room. A minute later, the three men were back topside. Eggs mumbled a series of explicatives and raked a hand through his hair, surprised as Mike's hand met his shoulder.

"Hey, you doing alright man?" Mike asked, a look of genuine concern on the man's face.

Honestly, there was still a part of him that was skeptical. Ghosts? Murders? A company so hell bent on surviving that it covers up the deaths of children? It was all complealy nuts...and yet plausible in its own regard.

"I'll…be ok." He finally answered, a soft chuckle emerging from his mouth. "I just need some sleep."

"Don't we all?" Mike snarked, his lips quirking upward once more. "Well, if you need to talk, Jermey and I are here for you."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Eggs admitted, glad to finally have someone he could truly confide in. "Well, I guess we should all clock out."

And so they did. After each guard had successfully clocked out, they exited the restaurant and started to go their separate ways. Eggs only made it a block before he spotted a familiar face, bringing a smile to his own.

"Morning, Van."

The woman noticed him, and to his surprise, returned the smile.

"Good morning, Mikey!" She chirped, her tone peppy and full of energy. "How was your first shift with the new guys?"

"It was...eye opening." He admitted, debating to keep the details from his boss and ultimately deciding that it was better that she didn't know. In response, Van giggled...yes, _giggled, _and waved her hand dismissively as she continued walking down the street.

"Well get some rest. I wouldn't want my favorite guard tapping out on me~!"

Eggs wasn't sure why a blush rose on his face as he heard those words. Maybe he was just unprepared, or really just that self conscious. As he continued home, however, a question bounced around within his head. One that seemed so important, be he couldn't place why.

_Had Van's eyes always been purple?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Realization

Eggs wasn't foolish enough to think that the job would go back to normal after all that had happened. Still, at the same time, things were changing in ways he couldn't have predicted in a million years.

Having Mike and Jeremy around was a great change of pace, as the two really helped even out the workload, with Mike working Parts and Services and Jeremy working the main control room. Even better, despite some minor complaints about not seeing Eggs enough, the animatronics were well behaved.

Adding to the good times, Van had been in a shockingly jovial manner. If he arrived earlier or hung around after the shift ended, she'd come out of her office with tea or coffee and chat with him. It was a nice change, allowing him to really get to know her properly.

Of course, all good things couldn't last. By Friday, Eggs was alone again. Jeremy was away due to a family emergency, and Mike just had the day off. This left Eggs all by his lonesome for the night.

As he entered the establishment, Eggs noticed Van standing in the front lobby, writing something down on a clipboard in her hand. She looked up as he approached, shooting her fellow guard a wide grin.

"Hey there, Mike!" She greeted, setting down the clipboard and facing him fully. "Ready for another day of adventure?"

"Oh, you know me. Always ready for something new." He quipped in response, sparking a chuckle from his fellow guard.

"Well, I won't keep you then. See you in a few hours." Van quipped, walking towards the doors before throwing a wink over her shoulder. "And try to stay in one piece."

Despite the unsettling undertones of the statement, Eggs appreciated the sentiment as he went on his way, entering the elevator and taking it to the facility below. As the doors close, the ever-annoying voice of Hand-Unit chirped to life.

"_Greeting, valued worker! We hope that you're ready for another busy day, because we have lots to do!"_

"Oh, I sure am ready!" The guard retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he unplugged the mobile tablet from it's charging station. "What is on the agenda today?"

"_Today was our first day with all our units back on the floor!" _The voice announced, tone unfailingly chipper. "_Time for maintenance/cleaning! Head to Baby's station first!"_

"Um, did you say cleaning?" Eggs asked as he entered the main hallway, silently thankful that it was still open. Those vents were super uncomfortable, so being able to walk in the shadowy, cold corridors was still quite the upgrade. "What kind of cleaning?"

"_Unfortunately, during one of the party sessions today, there was an incident in which a child's cake was smashed, resulting in several of the units becoming contaminated." _Hand-Unit explained as they neared the control room. "_If the report is correct, the units compromised are Circus Baby, Ballora, and Funtime Freddy. Funtime Chica and Funtime Foxy both require regular maintenance as well."_

"Ugh. Fantastic." Eggs groaned, continuing down the hall until he made it to Baby's control room. Stepping inside and then up to the main console, he looked around the dark room before announcing his presence. "Baby? You online?"

"Unfortunately." The bot confirmed, stepping forward out of the darkness. Now, Eggs wasn't one to brag, but he was pretty proud of himself for not laughing when he saw the animatronic. She was absolutely _coated _in frosting and cake, wearing an unamused scowl that really brought the look together.

"Looks like you had fun." Eggs teased, earning him a growl from the animatronic. "So, you need to be cleaned?"

"I would certainly like to be, **yes**." Baby spat, making eggs flinch. Baby didn't raise her voice easily, meaning she must really be upset. However, as soon as Baby noticed how the guard flinched back, she softened her tone. "Please, Michael. I need your help."

"...ok, I'll be there in a second." He conceded, before grabbing a cloth, a bucket, and some cleaning equipment before opening the service door and entering the chamber. The air inside was...still. Uncomfortably so. Still, Eggs continued into the room, stopping next to Baby, but pausing as he reached for the cloth again. "So...what do we do here?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Baby replied, arching an eyebrow. "You clean me."

"Ok, but like...with just the rag?" Eggs asked, cheeks heating up slightly. "I mean, are you comfortable with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Baby asked, impatience finally seeping into her tone.

"W-well, it's just...well it's your _body _so I just didn't know if…" Eggs stuttered, before hastily cutting himself off. "You know what? You're right, it doesn't matter. Are you, uh, good to start right here?"

Baby nodded in confirmation, so Eggs got to work. After dipping the cloth in some water and applying the cleaning products, he slowly brought it up to Baby's cheek, gently scrubbing away some of the frosting. Had he been focusing on the animatronic instead of his work, he would have noticed her stiffening, and a red tinge appeared on her face.

He continued to clean, scrubbing her face and hair until they were spotless. He moved down to her torso, but paused once he reached her...well, her...breasts. He shot Baby a questioning look, to which she frowned at him.

"Well? Why'd you stop?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice stern. Eggs debated telling her why he was uncomfortable, but came to the conclusion that it'd probably be lost on Baby, considering she was a robot with no (or at least little) knowledge of human culture.

"No reason. Just, uh, catching my breath." He lied, before taking a breath and placing the cloth on her chest. He realized two things in that moment. One, she actually wore a dress no, it wasn't just part of her body anymore. How he had missed this, he wasn't sure. And two, her chest was...realistic, if you catch the meaning.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh dear god. _Eggs panicked internally, blush now raging. _Ok, ok! D-don't panic, this is just one spot! Just clean her up, and then we can get out of this and never talk about it again!_

Momentarily satisfied by his internal decision making, Eggs moved the cloth-

"Mmph."

…

_What. The fuck. Was that?_

Eggs slowly raised his gaze to Baby, who was now blush as bad as her guard, green eyes sharp and alert. She noticed his stare, and attempted to put some heat into her voice.

"W-what are you looking at?! J-just finish cleaning!" She hissed, scaring the guard back to action.

"R-right, sorry!" He sputtered, scrubbing the spot clean hastily. Yet again, had he not been focused on his work, he would have noticed the sharp gasps and almost moan-like noise that slipped out of Baby's mouth before he finished cleaning her entire torso. "There. A-all done, right?"

Baby didn't answer at first, her processor still reeling from all the new stimulation she just recieved. However, she managed to pull herself together long enough to correct him.

"Actually, there is one more spot." She whispered, attempting to stay in control. "Lower left leg."

Eggs cursed whatever god made it so _this _was his Friday night, but didn't complain as he knelt down, and tried to find the spot the baby was referring to. Eventually, he did find the same chunk or stale cake, wiping it away with ease and polisih the area until it was spotless.

_Ok, breathe. You did it, you're all done. _He comforted himself mentally, before noticing something. Something that almost shattered his mind instantly. _...Why is the robot wearing panties?_

Eggs had unkowingling leaned underneath Baby's skirt to clean the final spot, so once he started to lean back he realised that she way, indeed wearing white and red polka-dot panties. His mind essentially froze, unable to even fathom why the _robot _was wearing _women's underwear._ His mind jolted back to action, however, as Baby suddenly stepped backward, her hands landing on his shoulders.

Eggs expected to look up and see the bot glaring at his, furious with such an inappropriate invasion of privacy. Instead, he lifted his head and found that instead, a sly, sensual smirk was rising on Baby's face, her green eyes now shaped like hearts and her tone...alluring.

"**See something you like**?"

Now, Eggs was no coward. He liked to think that he faced most troublesome situations with a sense of calm rationality. Now, however, with an actual fucking robot leaning over him and looking pretty excited with the prospect of getting in his pants, he decided the best corse of action was to rUN FOR HIS LIFE.

He lurched backwards and scrambled over to the service door, wrenching it open and practically chucking himself inside the control room before slamming it shut. A series of ragged breaths echoed in the chamber as the adrenaline started to wear off, and Eggs started to regain his composure.

_WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING __**FUCK **__WAS THAT?!_

"Michael~" Baby cooed from within her chamber, rapping on the glass lightly. "Come on now, I didn't mean to scare you. Come back inside so I can make it up to you~"

"...I'm sorry about this, Baby." Eggs muttered, before turning around. "Emergency shutdown code ace twenty-three."

Baby's eyes went wide, before disappearing as she shut down, her body shuddering as it slumped over. After a few seconds of nervous silence, Eggs spoke again, inching over to the glass.

"Activate unit."

After another tense moment, Baby whirled to life, sitting up and blinking erratically before looking around in apparent confusion.

"Oh, did we finish?" She asked, audibly surprised. This just made Eggs more uneasy.

"Uh, yeah. Do you...not remember it?"

"I'm...afraid not." She admitted, shaking her head. "Stange. I feel like I've missed something."

"Ah." Was all that Eggs could manage, cheeks still aflame. "W-well, I guess I should get going."

"Hmm? Ah, of course." Baby acknowledged, clearly distracted by this new development. "Good night, Michael."

"Good night." Eggs repeated numbly, exiting the control room. He paused as he entered the hallway, taking off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow. That was...intense. And he still had four more animatronics to deal with!

_Ok, calm down! Panicking won't help you! _He chided himself mentally. _Maybe...maybe that was just some kind of glitch. There's no guarantee anything like that will ever happen again. As for the pan...er, the __**other thing**__, maybe it's just some sick joke from another tech. _

Gradually, Eggs calmed himself down, and started for the main control room. He hadn't been wrong, after all. Whatever had happened to Baby was probably some bizzare glitch. He was sure the rest of the animatronics would be acting normal.

~~~Line Break~~~

They weren't acting normal. Not at **all**.

Ballora and Freddy had been the worst, as they both reacted the same as Baby to the cleaning. They were acting like themselves until the cleaning started, then they got...weird.

Freddy kept giggling and gasping, talking about how good it felt when he touched her, how much fun they could have playing together. Ballora, on the other hand, moaned openly as Eggs cleaned her, complementing his skills and musing about what else he could do with his hands. At the end of both sessions, he had to manually reset them, after which they both acted normal.

Foxy and Chica were better behaved, but still...off. Foxy, normally tolerant at best, was unatureally chatty. She talked with him through his checklist as he performed maintenance, throwing in quips and jokes as he worked on her. Chica, while more subdued, followed this trend, asking him about human culture and testing out different voice modules in an attempt to make him laugh.

Still, by the end of his shift, he was wiped. He stalked his way back to the elevator, and on his way up pulled out his phone and called Mike, who actually answered on the third ring.

"_Heyo, Mike speaking."_

"Hey, Mike. It's Eggs." The tired guard greeted, rubbing his eyes. "Just calling to make sure that you're on your way back."

"_Eggs! Yeah, I'm on the road, but I'll be back in time for my next shift." _Mike confirmed, chuckling slightly. "_You sound exhausted. Rough night?"_

"Ugh, something like that." Eggs confirmed, explaining the events that had occured. By the end, Mike was howling with laughter, much to Eggs's chagrin. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh come on, scrambled, you gotta admit, it's a little funny!" The older guard chortled, before sobering up slightly. "Honestly, though. I'm surprised you haven't realized what's going on by now."

"What do you mean?" Eggs asked, prompting the other guard to sigh.

"_C'mon, Eggs. Put the pieces together!" _Mike snarked. "_The animatronics are sent for a redesign, but someone fucked up the paperwork. They come back looking like someone plucked them straight out of some adult cartoon, and have now started acting in a promiscuous nature. What does all of this point to?"_

After a few beats of silence, something clicked within Eggs mind.

"Oh no."

"_Now you get it." _Mike snarked, laughing evilly. "_See you tomorrow, buddy. Enjoy your sex bots!"_

~~~Line Break~~~

"I'm...still not sure I understand."

_**That's alright, Vanessa. I didn't expect you to.**_ William hummed, his voice calm and resolute within her mind. _**If you are...unsatisfied with my plan, then you're under no obligations to assist me with it.**_

Van drummed her fingers idly on her wooden table, the soft pitter-patter of rain on her windows not helping her mood. With that voice-William-in her head, it was heard to think straight sometimes.

"Just...walk me through it, one more time." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe I can get this time."

_**Atta girl. **_William congratulated, before repeating his previous instructions. _**As I said, I have some former associates that would be more than willing to...fix our little problem here.**_

"And all I have to do is get you to them?" Van clarified, earning her a low chuckle.

_**That's all, Vanessa. After that, my...friends and I will take care of the rest. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar

"So, your family doing better?" Mike asked as he sipped his coffee, walking alongside Jeremy. The two had met up after Mike returned from his trip, and were now walking to the diner for their next shift.

"A little bit. It's just so strange, y'know?" Jeremy mused, sipping his drink. "My uncle always had such a great relationship with my family, especially my dad. For him to just disappear...I dunno. It feels weird."

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, J." Mike comforted, before a grin rose on his face. "So, Eggs finally connected the dots with the bot designs."

"Please tell me you're joking." Jeremy moaned, earning a chuckle from his co-worker. "I mean, it was easy enough to put together. What company would build them like that _besides _one that makes...what'd you call them?"

"Adult Entertainment Units." Mike replied, still grinning. "Of course they give the fuckbots a proper title. Still, I'm just shocked whoever fucked up that paperwork got it wrong to the point _this _happened. Seriously, how is that possible?"

The two guards continued to bicker and quip with each other until they reached the entrance of Circus Baby's Funtime Diner. They entered without hesitation, spotting Eggs sitting at a nearby table while tapping away at his phone, a small frown on his face. Mike immediately smirked, and casually snuck over, peaking over the man's shoulder and watching his screen.

"Oh, man! Are you _browsing _their company page?!"

Eggs...well, he didn't _scream_, but he made a noise that wasn't far off as he nearly chucked his phone across the room, awkwardly juggling it before finally turning it off and whipping around, cheeks red and eyes wide.

"Fucking hell, Mike, do you knock?!" He hissed, which just made the other guard cackle harder.

"Sorry, buddy! Just wanted to see what had you in such a sour mood!" Mick sputtered between laughs, before composing himself (slightly) and smirking. "Didn't take you for the type to be into _that_."

Eggs was still blushing, and shook his head as he stood up, pocketing his phone.

"I'm not "_into that"_, Mike, I'm trying to learn how to disable that side of their programing." The guard defended, pouting slightly. "I just wanted to get them back to normal."

"Hell, normal's subjective in this case, buddy." Mike quipped, before shrugging nonchalantly. "Still, I get where you're coming from. Sorry for giving you so much shit about it."

"I'm sure you'll fix them, Mike." Jeremy assured him good naturedly, before gesturing towards the elevator's door. "Shall we?"

"Sure, just let me check in with Van, make sure nothing special is scheduled tonight." Eggs replied, standing up and starting for the office. The two guards shot each other matching grins, and while Jeremy left to start the elevator, Mike joined Eggs as he opened their boss's door.

The manager was typing away at her computer, a frustrated glare on her face as she hammered at the keys intently. She ceased when she noticed the two guards, her expression rising into a smile.

"Ah, hey you two." She greeted, turning off her screen. "You guys need anything?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't have any news for us before we headed down for the night." Eggs explained, missing the way Mike's posture straightened out beside him. If Van noticed, she didn't comment, instead shrugging her shoulders loosely and waving her hand dismissively.

"Nothing new tonight, just a usual check-up." She answered, before returning her gaze to the computer. "Now, you mind getting to it? I've got some important manager things to do, thank you."

"Sure, sure. We'll get out of your hair." Eggs relented, making a two finger salute. "Have a good night, Van. Don't push yourself too hard, ok?"

"Heh, I'll try my best, "Eggs"." Van snarked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Feel free to visit me before you look out, ok? I get awfully lonely up here."

"Sure thing, V. See you in a few hours." Eggs promised with a chuckle, before stepping out of the room and closing the door. He turned to Mike, but faltered as he noticed the bizarre expression on his face. "You ok, Mike? You look...pale."

The older man jolted slightly, and forced a grin to his face, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"I'm, uh, I'm fine. Just...got a weird feeling." He muttered, eyes flicking back to the closed door before he turned away, starting for the elevator. "We better get going. Jeremy's waiting for us."

Eggs pursed his lips, unnerved by his friend's sudden and unexplained shift in mood, decided that it wasn't worth dealing with, at least not yet. With this in mind, he followed Mike over to the elevator, and descended into the facility below.

~~~Line Break~~~

By the time the trio reached the control room, Hand-Unit had relayed their instructions for the evening. Jeremy was assigned to repair Ballora, who was due for a general tune up, while Mike and Eggs were both assigned to repair an electrical error in Parts and Services.

"You sure you can handle Ballora alone, Jeremy?" Eggs asked as he grabbed the spar toolbox from it's compartment behind the console. "It's no trouble for us to switch positions for the night."

"I'll be fine, Eggs! I worked with animatronics before, I know what I'm doing!" The younger guard insisted, flashing him a smile. "Just keep Mike from burning this place to the ground, ok?"

"Who's the one who had to reset the power after every single one of our shifts again, J?" Mike asked, earning an exasperated groan in response. "That's what I thought. See you in a few hours buddy."

The three went their respective paths, leading Mike and Eggs down the new service corridor that Hand-Unit had authorized them for. As they walked, Eggs became more and more aware of the uneasy silence stretching between them, occasionally glancing at Mike and noting the concentrated frown on his face.

"Mike? You doing alright, buddy?" He asked, bumping the older man's shoulder and bringing him out of his stupor.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry about that." Mike muttered, shaking his head once again. "Just...thinkin' about something."

"Must be pretty important. I've never seen you spaced out like that." Eggs mused, coming to a stop as they reached the Part's and Services room. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Ah...maybe. First, we should get to work on this...error...thing."

Eggs frowned a little at both the obvious brush off and Mike's apparent forgetfulness regarding their task, but opened the door all the same. The room, as always, was bathed in a cool blue light, with the distant hum of electronics the only sound following the door closing behind them.

"Alright, the main service box should be right around...here!" Eggs stated, leading his partner over to the far wall and cracking open the box, revealing the mess of wires, dials, buttons and switches behind it. "Ah, typical Fazbear handiwork. Well, might as well get started."

Mike nodded, flipping open his tool box and hand Eggs a set of pliers. The younger guard started to work, searching for the source of the error while his partner stewed beside him, still deep in thought.

"...still up for that talk?"

Eggs paused in his work, turning to face Mike and nod in confirmation. Mike's expression didn't shift.

"So...how familiar are you with William Afton?"

Eggs shrugged his shoulders loosely, resuming his work as he answered.

"Vaguely. I know he was the owner of the company for a spell, co-owner anyway." He admitted, toying with a tangled clump of wires. "Van name dropped him once or twice, mentioned he died not too long ago."

"And do you know the rumors about him?" Mike asked, gaze now locked on the opposite corner of the room, as if...watching something.

"Again, vaguely. It's hard not to, even with how hard the company tries to clamp down on the spread." Eggs replied, freeing up the wire bundle and moving on the switches. "Why? Did you...well, do you think he was responsible?"

"I do." Mike confirmed, turning away from the corner and back to Eggs. "I met the guy more than once, and all I could think while talking to him was "This guy knows more than he's letting on", and now all I can think is what if I was right?"

"What if you were?" Eggs retorted, flipping switches on and off to test their respective systems. "It's not like you could take him to court or anything, even with evidence. It's all just words after a certain point."

"Yeah...yeah, I 'spose your right."

"What brought this up, though?" Eggs asked, finally getting all green lights for the switches. "I mean, Afton's been dead for like two weeks. Why'd the thought occur now?"

Mike didn't answer at first, as if he was weighing his options. Eventually, he made up his mind.

"How well do you know Vanessa?"

Now _that _question caught Eggs off guard, forcing him to turn away from the box and meet Mike's gaze.

"Well enough." He defended, eyes narrowing. "We're not best friends or anything, but I'd like to think I have a good grasp on her character."

"Easy, Eggsy!" Mike defended, a smile rising on his face as he raised his hands defensively. "I wasn't implying anything, just...I got that feeling again today when we talked to her. That feeling that she knew something we didn't."

"She's the manager, Mike. Of course she knows things we don't." Eggs deadpanned, before shutting the box beside him and turning to face the older guard fully. "I finished up the repairs. That error was just a bunch of concentrated wires, shorting out the light sensors. Would be fine now."

"Alright, guess we should head back then." Mike replied, starting for the door with his companion in tow, before stopping abruptly at the door and turning around to face him. "Oh, and to be clear, I wasn't coming after Vanessa or anything. Just giving you my reason, y'know?"

"Yeah...yeah, I get it." Eggs replied, the expression lightening slightly. "No hard feelings."

"Good, I'm glad." Mike admitted, lips quirked up unto a teasing smirk. "I'd hate to get on your shit list for calling out your girlfriend."

Eggs sputtered in embarrassment and continued to stutter excuses and protests as he followed after his cackling partner.

~~~Line Break~~~

By the time the two made it back to the main corridor, they were surprised as they nearly collided with Jeremy, who looked just as surprised as they were.

"You guys are already done?" He asked in surprise, glancing between the two.

"Yeah, it was a simple enough fix." Eggs confirmed, raising an eyebrow. "You already finished Ballora's repairs?"

"Yup, easy as can be!" Jeremy replied with a bright smile. "She shut down right away, and thanked me after I finished with the adjustments. She's actually really nice!"

Eggs didn't stop smiling, but internally he felt...something. A flicker of an unknown emotion. He brushed the thought away before he could analyze it further.

"Well, good! Makes all of our jobs easier." He chuckled, before pulling out Hand-Unit and turning it on. "Anymore tasks for us tonight, Hand-Unit?"

Silence filled the hall, and gradually Eggs lost his smile. Mike and Jeremy both noticed the shift, and eyed the tablet wearily.

"Um...that's not supposed to happen, is it?" Mike asked, a bit put off by the red screen that stared up at them.

"No, it's not." Eggs confirmed, turning off the device. "Van's gonna kill me if we broke it somehow. C'mon, let's get upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah. Right behind you, scrambled." Mike quipped, earning a chuckle from Jeremy as the three entered the elevator and ascended back to the surface level of the restaurant.

When the doors opened, the three were greeted with the inky blackness before them. A foreign sense of unease filled all three guards as they filled out into the main party room, their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Van? Are you still here?" Eggs yelled, only to receive nothing in response. He frowned, and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, turning on the flashlight and scanning the area. "Weird. Usually, she's still on until our shift ends. Think she called it a night early?"

Once again, no response. Eggs turned on his heel, fully prepared to repeat the question, only to spot his fellow guards standing in the center of the room, facing the exit. He walked over to them, question dying before he even had a chance to say it.

Outside, on the opposite side of the street, a man stood. Watching them. At least, he seemed like he was. The white rabbit mask with piercing red eyes made it a bit hard to tell.

"Guys?" Eggs whispered, trying to catch them in his peripheral vision. "What do we do?"

Apparently, the choice was made for them. The man lifted his hand, and with an almost comedically calm wave, stepped backwards into the alley behind him, melting into the darkness.

Mike was the first to move after an unknown amount of time passed. He strode forward and checked the front door's locks, checking if they were secure. Once he was sure they were, he turned on his heel and addressed both of his fellow guards.

"Go to Vannesa's office and check the phone. If it's still working, call 911 and ask for Detective O'Brian." He ordered, a deadly serious look in his eyes. "Tell her that there's been a sighting outside of Circus Baby's Funtime Diner."

~~~Line Break~~~

A few blocks away, Van took a long, deep breath, muffled by the mask she was wearing. It was still such a bizarre sensation, both stifling and like wearing nothing at all. A paradox of the mind.

_**Feeling contemplative, are we?**_ William cooed, not even making her flinch. Was that concerning? _**I was too, when I first suited up. My, that was quite some time ago…**_

"I'm still not sure I understand your endgame here." Van cut him off, eyes looked on the end of the street, where Circus Baby's Funtime Diner sat, dark and still. "What does the restaurant have to do with it?"

_**Everything, Vanny. The restaurant means **__**everything**__**.**_

The masked man emerged from the darkness next to Van, and once again, she didn't even flinch. Wordlessly, he offered her the Hand-Unit and her keys, which he had used to enter the establishment. She took both without pause.

"I have what we need." She stated, aware that Afton could already tell but feeling the need to state it anyways.

_**Good, that went better than I expected. **_William mused, a dark chuckle echoing in Van's head. _**Now, it's just a matter of time. We wait until the next full moon, and then? Then you get your freedom and I get mine.**_


End file.
